


You Got What You Deserved

by BumbleBeeDoll



Series: MGS Rarepair Week 2017! [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eli gets bit by DD for being a dick to him, F/M, Her and Eli are 12, MGS Rarepair Week, Rating is only for cursing, Wolf is at Mother Base as a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeDoll/pseuds/BumbleBeeDoll
Summary: DD bites Eli for being a dick to him and Wolf has to help take care of him.Day Four of MGS Rarepair Week 2017!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of MGS Rarepair Week! Today's prompt is Karma.  
> Something short and sweet~

The young girl known as Wolf on Mother Base was sitting on the command platform, gently petting DD. The wolf had been sitting here, waiting for his master to return when she came across him. She liked DD a lot and enjoyed the feeling of his fur between her fingers. He was more than happy to let her pet him as he laid on the ground next to her.  

She heard the sounds of boots approaching her and they both turned their heads to see who was coming near them. She frowned when she saw it was Eli. He could be really mean and an outright dick to the other kids here. _What does he want?_ She thought to herself as she turned back to gaze out onto the ocean. 

"I don't know why you waste your time with this mutt." He said behind her, and she looked over her shoulder at him with a glare. He was frowning at her and nodded his head at the wolf. "He's just an annoyance."  

Wolf stood up and faced Eli, DD standing up next to her as well. "Shut up, Eli! DD is a good dog! _You're_ the annoyance!" She yelled at him. She wasn't scared of him, she had seen how the adults were able to easily put him in his place. She knew she could take him on herself. It was his turn to glare at her and he pointed at the wolf. 

"He's a waste! Just like my father!" Eli yelled and DD's ears went back and a low growl came from his throat. "He's a useless dog!"  

 _Chomp._  

Eli let out a yell as DD's teeth sunk into his hand. DD's grip was strong and Eli tried to push the dog off of him and Wolf didn't know what to do. She was happy that Eli got what he deserved but she also didn't want DD to get in trouble for biting a kid, even if it's Eli.  

"Let go, you fucking mutt!" He cried but DD ignored him. 

"DD! Stop! Let him go!" Wolf called out to him and DD let his hand go, still growling at him. At that moment, Venom's chopper landed and DD lost interest in the boy for his master. The wolf trotted away to greet Venom and Eli and Wolf were left standing there alone. Eli's hand was bleeding, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. DD was a wolf but he was trained and only gave Eli a lighter version of his bite. If he really wanted to, he could've gnawed his hand off. Eli turned his angry expression towards Wolf. 

"This is your fault!" He accused her and she let out a scoff. "Are you serious? You're the one who got hostile with him!" She replied. She couldn't believe that he would go as far to pin this on her. 

"If you hadn't been hanging around him, this wouldn't have happened!" 

"What?! That's ridiculous! You approached me, you didn't have to come near me." She spat at him. He was really beginning to piss her off. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. Eli continued his glare at her for a few more moments until he put his attention to his hand.  

It hurt. A lot. But he wasn't willing to admit that. He put his arms to his sides and went to walk away, not towards the Med Bay.  

"Hey!" Wolf called out to him. "You need to get that taken care of." She said to him and he rolled his eyes at her. "It doesn't hurt, I'll be fine." He said to her in a cocky tone, when deep down it was hurting like a bitch. Wolf let out a deep sigh through her nose and grabbed his uninjured hand. "Wh-What are you doing?! Let me go!" He yelled, a light blush tinting his cheeks. 

"As much as I hate you and this is absolutely your fault, you need medical attention." She said as she walked him in the direction to the children's quarters. "I have my own medkit in my room that we can use since you won't let any adults anywhere near you."  

"You don't have to hold my hand!" He said to her harshly and he looked around as the Diamond Dog soldiers stared them curiously. She shook her head and kept walking. "Yes, I do because you won't come with me if I don't drag you." He let out a huff and followed behind her, his hand still in her grip. He stared down at their joined hands and the blush from before spread across his face even more. 

They soon reached her room and she led them inside. Her room was just like every other room here but it only had a single bed since she was the only female child here, making her not have a roommate. She pointed to her bed, indicating for him to sit and he did so while crossing his arms. She got her personal medkit out of a drawer in her dresser and turned back to him.  

"I can't help you if you keep your arms crossed." She said to him, wanting to get this over with. He let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms, placing his hands onto his knees. She stood in front of him and put the medkit on the floor next to her. She knelt down and took his injured hand into hers. The small blush came back again and he cursed inwardly at himself.  

"I'm going to need soap and water to help it clean it so I'll be right back." She stood up and went over to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob when she looked at him from over her shoulder. "You better still be here when I get back and I _will_ know if you touch or take anything." She threatened him and before he could retaliate, she was gone. 

Eli crossed his arms again and frowned to himself. _This is so dumb. Stupid father with his stupid dog._ He scowled and clenched his hands into fists but stopped when it caused pain to his hand. He let out a sigh and looked around the room. Wolf didn't have many decorations in her room, it was actually quite plain. She didn't have much with her when she came here like the rest of the children. This was his first time ever in here but without knowing it was Wolf's you would think it was another one of the boys' rooms.  

Eli sat there brooding until she came back with a large bowl of hot water with soap suds and towel over her shoulder. She closed the door with her foot and got down on one knee in front of him. She dunked the towel into the water and squeezed the excess water out of it. She reached for his hand and he placed it in her's with hesitance. She began to clean it with the towel and he looked away from her. She scowled at him while she worked. _He could at least be thankful I'm doing this. Ungrateful ass._  

She finished and let go of his hand momentarily to open her medkit. She pulled out gauze and a disinfecting ointment. She took his hand again and gently applied the ointment. It stung on the wound and he tried not to show it but his nose scrunched up slightly at the feeling. She smirked to herself and he kicked her in the shin. She stopped her work and stared up at him. 

"Seriously? I'm helping you and you kick me? _Really_?" 

He only replied with a smirk of his own and she shook her head then yanked his hand down, causing him to almost fall forward. She roughly wrapped the gauze around his hand and then dropped his hand when she was done. 

"There. Now you can leave." She said, turning away from him while still on the floor. He continued to sit there, though. She looked up at him to see him looking over his now bandaged hand. He caught her staring and looked away from her. 

"..Thanks." He mumbled, the pink tint returning to his cheeks. "You're welcome." She said back, still displeased with him. She thought for a moment and then spoke up. 

"What did you want anyway?" She asked him and he looked at her puzzled. "When you came over to me and DD, what did you want? Or did you really just want to pick on him for no reason?" She asked him, anger rising in her tone. He stayed silent for a moment or so and then mumbled something. She leaned in closer since she couldn't hear him. "What? I can't hear you." She said and his face became red. 

"I just wanted to talk to you.." He said a little louder and her eyebrows raised. "Then why did you act so mean to DD?" 

"He makes me think of my father. Their stupid matching eye patches..." He grumbled to him and Wolf let out a laugh. He glared at her and she continued to laugh. "Stop it!" 

"It's... It's just so ridiculous!" She said between laughs. He pouted and turned away from her. Her laughing calmed down and she smiled up at him and he felt his heart beat faster. She shook her head and thought over this whole situation. Sure, Eli was a dick and he deserved everything coming to him, but this side of him was actually kind of nice to be around. When he wasn't being a raging, blood thirsty asshole basically, which was a lot of the time. 

She stood up from the ground and sat next to him on the bed. His body seized up, not liking her being so close. She kicked her feet idly and then looked at him. 

"Well? What did you want to talk about?" She asked him and he sat there silent yet again. "I... I didn't really have anything in mind." He spoke up and she smirked at him. He glared at her and nudged his shoulder into her's. "Stop looking at me like that." 

"It's too fun." She said to him, enjoying the reactions she could get out of him. She could warm up to this Eli if he stayed like this. She doubted he would, though. She let out a sigh and stood up from her bed. He looked up at her and she nodded her head towards the door. 

"We should probably head out of here. I'm sure the adults wouldn't be happy to find us in my room _alone_." She said to him, smirking and Eli's face went bright red. He quickly stood up and marched out of the room, pushing past Wolf. She let out another laugh and followed him out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just wanted to do something simple with these two for this prompt c:  
> [MGS Tumblr is pudgyvenomsnake.tumblr.com!]


End file.
